


Oh my Chuck! You're in love with her!

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Relationships of Species [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crowley Ships it, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm feeling in Crowley's chest makes itself know when he realizes that the way Benny is looking at Zara is the way he looks at Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my Chuck! You're in love with her!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I didn't know how to transition into this so here it goes. Benny and Zara will be an established couple in the next Blah Blah Blah...
> 
> I will most likely right flashbacks later in the series to make up for the time gap, but please don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen.

Crowley walked through the kitchen to the main room, but just as he rounds the corner he has to do a doubletake. He sees Benny looking, not just looking but admiring, Zara. After looking down both way of the hallway, when he sees the coast is clear Crowley resumes his snooping. Crowley scans the room for any indicators of other beings, but they’re alone. They aren't sitting close by any means, but something about the atmosphere screams lovers. Though they're on opposite sides of the room they might as well be sitting thigh to thigh. 

Zara excuses herself, and with her back to him, Benny watches her leave with slight despair in his eyes. Under the despair though, Crowley can see the love and adoration. A warm feeling in Crowley's chest makes itself know when he realizes the way Benny is looking at Zara is the way he looks at Bobby.

When Crowley knows Zara isn’t within earshot he walks up to Benny; just staring at the vampire with awe and understanding. He too knows how it feel to be in love with a human, how scary it can be and is. Benny looks up at Crowley a bit suspiciously; his cheeks are turning a deep shade of red.

Crowley, finally, finds his voice but all that comes out is “Oh my Chuck! You’re in love with her!”

Benny’s face flushes at Crowley’s outburst, his cheeks becoming an even darker shade of red and he’s desperately trying to hide behind the book he’d been pretending to read. “Yes” he mumbles into the books old fine print.

Crowley sits in the chair closest to Benny, crossing legs at the knees, and decides to start counseling Benny through this terrifying rollercoaster that is interspecies relationships. “How are you handling it…?” He asks while thinking back three years to where he was in Benny’s position with Bobby

Benny shoots him a glare, but huffs a sigh and slouches in his chair; visibly deflating.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Benny and Zara sooooo much, guys!
> 
> Let me know what you think please~!


End file.
